


Star & Moon: The Things They Do

by MothrrMonstrr (CakecroftAteAPieFacedScone)



Category: Cochitlehua, Original Work
Genre: F/M, just drabbles about my babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakecroftAteAPieFacedScone/pseuds/MothrrMonstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TUMBLR PROMPT DRABBLES OF MY BABIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars Are Not Small; They're Fun Sized

**Author's Note:**

> MY BABIES
> 
> NO HATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citlali hath no mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't make fun of his size

"You’re like, five feet tall. What you gonna do to me, shortie?"

 

Citlali looked up (and up, and up) with a threat in his eyes. Meztli was so in for it.

 

Turning, he walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, grabbed the left over cake, and walked back into the hallway. 

 

Meztli was instantly on alert. That cake was _special_.

 

"If you don't hand it over, I'm not going to apologize for this." Citlali, with all the authority his 5" 4' stature could emenate, put his arm forward, hand palm up.

 

Meztli, unknowing of Citlali's intention for the cake, would not risk it. Slowly she handed back Citlali's hair gel, then his comb, lastly his girly (in Meztli's opinion) shampoo. 

 

Citlali pushed the cake against Meztli's face. He was even now.


	2. Citlali Has No Love For His Fellow Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citlali is such a butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOGE

"You know what I like most about people? Pets."

 

Meztli had been petting Citlali's hair for the past hour, without a word between them. The statement caught her off guard, her hand stop petting his hair.

 

"Is that the only thing you like about me?" The question was dead serious. Meztli looked down at Citlali, Āchichi draped over the entirety of Citlali's body. The damn dog was going to suffocate him.

 

"Don't be stupid," Citlali made some attempt at sitting up, Āchichi's weight anchoring him, so instead made himself comfortable resting his head against Meztli's breasts, one arm draped across her waist. "You're my most favorite person in the whole world."

 

Arching an eyebrow, she retorted, "You're not talking to my dog, are you?"

 

"As if you don't." Citlali grumbled. Meztli couldn't argue.

 

Smiling softly down at Citlali, Metzli resumed her previous actions of petting him. 

 

"I love you too, you ass."


	3. Citlali Is It Too Soon?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citlali doesn't like this (we all know he loves it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhhh it's just a human  
> a tiny one

(5:56pm) I should have listened to my dad and Mean Girls… If you have sex you’ll get pregnant and die.

(5:59pm) wat r u tlkin abt??

(6:15pm) I'm pregnant. Dumbass.

Citlali reread the message. Twice. Thrice. Again and again. 

Meztli had gone off to visit her family in fucklandia two days ago. Citlali expected thousands of texts begging for him to break a leg or get in a car accident so Meztli could have a reason to leave early. He did receive some.

Don't get him wrong, Citlali loves Meztli, but he will not go out of his way to die. So early. It was only 7 in the morning the day after she left, when she asked.

It's now almost two in the morning. He hasn't slept, eaten, hasn't answered her text. Meztli didn't text again. 

He doesn't understand. She left two days ago. Why is Meztli telling him now!?

"Fuck it." Bolting out of bed, Citlali heads straight for his door, out into the hall, opens Meztli's apartment next door, and slumps on her couch.

Āchichi grouches as he's jostled from his spot on the couch but does no more, too tired to bother with Citlali's antics.

Aitztli, however, does not, not, enjoy being squashed beneath such heavy weight; and so, begins to bark insesintly. 

Rolling to the right, Citlali barely has time to catch himself before he falls to the floor with a breathless 'umph'.

Silence reigns over the apartment.

"So. Your mother is pregnant. It may be my fault."

Without having to look up from his place on the floor, Citlali knows those vile mutts are giving him such a stink eye, as if telling him it's only his fault.

"Look, we three know that I'm not capable of caring for a child. I'm not capable of caring for myself! How am I ever to raise a family with Meztli?"

Both dogs turned to look at eachother, speaking in their own supernatural telepathic ways, and nodded. Both turned back to stare at the pathetic lump on their mothers floor. 

Aitztli began, "Mother should make an idiot jar just for you. Put a dollar in it everytime you do or say something idiotic. Like now, for example. You, of all males who sought after mother, have been decent enough in our books. You know this is hard for me to admit. But you have made it this far, what's a few leagues more?" 

Āchichi agreed. "Perhaps a new pup would make you even less pathetic. We'll be most proud."

Citlali did not understand a single bark. But he sure understood the sentiment. 

"It's not like I wanted a babe anyway. All they do is cry, and poop. And poop, and cry. Who can deal with that? It's not like I'd want to wake up every morning to cooing babies, and weird alien laughter. Having to deal with feeding, and carrying of a small baby. That I helped make. With Meztli. Meztli's baby. And mine. With small, fat cheeks and pretty eyes. Waiting for its first steps. Words. All the... the hugs and warmth of a family. No way. Not for me."

Āchichi and Aitztli turned to each other again, after witnessing the dazed look on Citlali's face. Mother would return in five days. They could wait. Citlali would cave, they would have a new pup. Yes, they both knew it was happening. 

Citlali wouldn't stop smiling the rest of the week.

Aitztli would never admit to giving Citlali a kiss once mother returned home and Citlali announced he couldn't wait to be a father. 

Āchichi won't ever let her live it down.

Meztli believed she couldn't ever be happier, now she knew she'd be having better days ahead.


	4. I DON'T KNOW CITLALI, I DON'T KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Citlali wonders why it took so long for them to smash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute

(3:33pm) DIBS ON THE NEW GUY

(3:59pm) NO, NO FUCKING YOUR COWORKERS!!!  
(4:00) REMEMBER THE LAST ONE???

(4:02pm) BUT !!!!! SUPRRR HOTTIE!!!! HOW CAN I NOT

Metzli slowly lifted her forearm, turned her palm to face her, and gently lifted it to her forehead. She prayed to every minor God she could remember to bring her patience, sanity, and lots of sangria. 

Metzli was just glad Citlali waited until after his shift to say anything, and sent a mental thanks to their employer for giving her and Citlali different shifts.

(4:15pm) And you wonder why nothing happens between you and me.

(4:15pm) ive been of the mind my experience intimidates u 

Letting a small smile take place, Metzli set back to work, ignoring Citlali for the rest of her shift. Though, the buzzing of text notifications did get annoying.

(9:25pm) You know what's funny?

(9:39pm) wat 

(9:40pm) Your pouty face, I can feel it through the phone. I'll be home soon. :* 

Citlali set his phone down, and did his best not to blush. Appraising comments, vulgar language, nude pics, not a single shade of pink on his cheeks. Kissy text face from his bestie? Strawberries be jelly about that red. 

(9:43pm) PIZZA??!!!??? 

(9:47pm) And chocolate lava cake?

(9:48pm) mrry me 

(9:49pm) Not today, sorrynotsorry.  
(9:49) Thursday work for you? 

(9:51pm) <3  
(9:52) i'll wear my pnk suit, we can match 

(10:00pm) Help me bring this upstairs, and I'll wear those heels you like for our wedding night. ;* 

Citlali forgot about his dibs, tried to get his blushing under control, and if you asked Babba from next door, he ran to the outer door as if on fire.


	5. Citlali the Sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citlali is a creature of habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not being able to write anything for over a year is a bitch

1\. Citlali would wake every morning and go along as if on a schedule. Every morning he would wake to see Meztli’s sleeping face, no matter how closely they slept the night before, he would lean closer still, to kiss her forehead, and both of her closed eyes as a good morning.

Citlali would slowly rise out of bed, careful not to disturb Meztli, and head straight for the kitchen to make the morning coffee. As the coffee pours into his mug, he would watch as the sun rises from his window. Midway through his mug, he would refill their dogs’ bowls.

Finishing his first cup, he heads back into the room setting out his suit of the day. From there, he goes about his business in the bathroom; 40 minutes in the shower, thorough tooth brushing, 50 minutes on his hair, and lastly 20 minutes on his beard. Not a single thing out of place.

Silk robe acquired, and tied around his waist, Citlali goes for another cup of coffee, opening the bedroom window on his way. The sun is already peaking brightly through the bedroom curtains, but Meztli just rolls over to Citlali’s side.

As his second cup cools, Citlali begins cooking breakfast, a different meal for every day of the week. This morning’s menu is ham and cheese omelettes, bacon, toasted blueberry muffins, and pineapple with sour cream. Citlali takes large sips in between cooking.

2\. Meztli, wrapped in their comforter, drags her feet to the kitchen, the cool morning air waking her without Citlali to keep her warm. Setting down Meztli’s plate, Citlali kisses her cheek, and smiles softly as she giggles, his beard tickling her face.

Citlali pours both him and Meztli a cup of orange juice as he joins her at the table. Āchichi and Aitztli, both rising from their shared bed, head towards their two humans, ready to throw around their big puppy eyes.

Successfully ignoring their dogs, Citlali and Meztli enjoy their morning meal, both going through their days schedule, chuckling at the grumbling of their pets.

Once finished, Citlali would rise from the table, taking his plate to the sink, and kiss Meztli’s other cheek on his way to the bedroom. Changing into his suit, putting on his dress shoes, and making sure his work bag is is packed, Citlali heads to the living room to set his bag on the couch as he fixes his tie.

3\. Meztli, done with breakfast, helps Citlali put on his suit jacket, then coat at the door, bringing him his bag. Smiling at his partner, Citlali gets down on one knee to kiss her swollen belly good bye.

Citlali had a ritual. From the moment he woke until the sun set, he would give Meztli a kiss. A few to every part of her body, until at the end of the day, when the sun has set and the moon shone on her skin, he would worship her from head to toe, until he has touched every inch of her thrice over. He would do so for as long as she would have him, memorizing all of her until sixty years from now its all he would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, some OC's I'm working on for my own original work. Names still in progress.
> 
> Update: So! The names are now permanent, they just stuck with me. I've been lazy about writing up my characters and slacked on them, but all the ideas are there. Be prepared for lots more pets and a few neighbors cuz I haven't even touched the top of the iceberg yet!


End file.
